Not weird Eccentric
by Billie-Sama
Summary: Nezumi has always had this strange gift:she has the abilities of a cat,she can see spirits just like her childhood friend Ichigo and she sorta has this rebellious persona.she really is caring for the most part and she is alot like ichigo in many ways.
1. Chapter 1: Trust?

**I do not own bleach only my character Nezumi Sumoi**

**So nyeh.**

"_Oooooo, don't worry Ichigo I'll get the ball," the voice of a little called out as she looked up at the roof._

"_Don't Nezumi you could get in trouble or hurt," called the young orange haired boy._

"_No, I won't Ichigo I swear," Nezumi smiled._

_She walked over to the side of her home and glanced up her smile never leaving her face. That's when she got an idea on how to get their lost ball._

"_Hey Ichi kun come and hold the ladder for me,"_

"_Okay Nezumi," the 7 year old ichigo ran over._

"_Don't let go okay," Nezumi smiled at her best friend._

_She easily pulled herself up onto the roof her shoulder length dark purple hair blowing slightly in the cool breeze. As she was walking back to the ladder with the ball she tossed it down and began climbing back down to the ground. That's when disaster struck her foot slipped and she began to fall backwards._

"_AAAAHHH! ICHIGO HELP!" _

*bang!*

"Gyah!"

"Hey, Nezumi its time to go home… I swear you have got to stop sleeping in class,"

"Heh eh sorry Ichi I got bored… again," Nezumi rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

She slowly stood up stretching in the process her medium length dark purple hair swishing as she turned her head and smiled at her best friend Ichigo. He always seemed to be there for her and even shared the same ability to see spirits she even showed him her cat like abilities when they were 9 and not once did he judge her or stop being her friend not like the other kids who saw her and would walk away whispering mean things about her. Ichigo didn't even seem to mind much about how morbid she was at times not that she was Goth but she just seemed to never be fazed by death it seemed to some what fascinate her how the body and spirit can just leave each other and not even really know. Ichigo Kurosaki her childhood friend who has and always will be there for her

"Hey, Nezu did you hear me?" Ichigo nudged her shoulder snapping her out of her daze.

"No I'm sorry Ichi," she smiled her usual smile. "Hey, Ichigo remember when I fell off that ladder when we were kids?" she began.

"Yeah, you promised me you would be alright," Ichigo put his hands on the back of his head.

"Thanks… for um catching me," she smiled.

Just as he was about to reply a loud and annoying voice yelled out making Nezumi flinch as it neared them.

"ICHIGO!" It yelled jumping on the poor orange haired boy making Nezumi laugh.

"Well I guess I'm off. Enjoy your time with Asano Ichigo," Nezumi began giggling.

That's when Ichigo realized what she meant by that and he almost immediately dropped Asano to the ground and walked off a clear look of annoyance and anger on his face.

"Hey, Ichigo where is Nezumi she is usually with you,"

"She took off once Asano came into view… why Rukia did you need her or something? Or just me? Is there a hollow?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just her actually Urahara wanted me to get her for him. He said he needs to talk to her," Rukia replied.

"Then I am definitely going. No way in hell am I going to let hat and clogs talk to her alone,"

"Calm down Ichigo if anything she would pull out her kitty cat claws and attack like she normally would," Rukia reassured him.

They both walked off towards the door clearly not seeing the scowl or glare of a glasses wearing figure pushing up his glasses watching them intently before walking off. Meanwhile Nezumi sat on a swing in the park with her head down and her bangs covering her reddish colored eyes as she thought about her past.

"_ICHIGO HELP!" Nezumi cried as she grabbed onto one of the window ceils of her two story house._

"_NEZUMI!" Ichigo ran over._

_Her feet dangled as she held on. Her knuckles began to turn white as she gripped tighter not wanting to let go of the window ceil trying her best not to fall and look down._

"_ICHIGO HURRY! I'M SLIPPING!" she cried out._

_Ichigo looked up at her face burning red in embarrassment as he realized she was wearing a dress. _

"_Let go Nezumi I'll catch you I swear but you gots to trust me," ichigo screamed up at her._

"_I'm too scared," she cried._

"_Trust me Nezumi I won't let you get hurt,"_

"_I- I- I trust you," _

She slowly but surely lifted her head when she heard a voice snap her out of her daze.

"I said are you alright?"

Nezumi looked up and side glanced at the raven haired boy wearing glasses a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Y-yeah I was just thinking… how long have you been standing there exactly?" she asked.

"Not to long. I just saw you sitting here on my way home and just came to make sure you were fine you had your head down so I wasn't sure if you were crying,"

"Well I wasn't and thank you for being concerned now good day," with that she walked off leaving the boy behind.

He stood up straight and pushed up his glasses ever so slightly staring at the young girl.

"Nezumi Sumoi hmph not bad her spiritual pressure isn't to far from Ichigo's we'll see who is the strongest," the boy with glasses began walking home once again.

"That boy goes to our school I've felt him staring too many times it's creepy almost. Who the hell is he?" Nezumi asked her self as she walked home pondering about whom the hell that guy was.


	2. Chapter 2:Realizations

_\ memories\_

**Bold means thoughts**

_Author____note_.

After her weird encounter she finally reached her home. She stood in silence outside of the door knowing full well that no one but her cat Yuuichi was inside waiting for.

-Sigh- she finally opened her door and stepped in and was immediately greeted by her over protective black cat as he swayed his black and white striped tail.

"Hello Yuuichi," Nezumi smiled.

She walked into her kitchen and to the fridge opening it and grabbing some leftover food from dinner. She placed it in the microwave as usual and went to the couch and flopped down on it the same way she always did every day after school since her parents and older brother Keichi died.

After awhile she finished her meal and fell asleep dreaming about her childhood something she did quite often.

"_Nezumi dear you have to get ready for school… your uniform is on your dresser,"_

"_KK," little 6 years old Nezumi smiled excitedly._

_Today was her first day of the first grade and she gets to go with her best friend Ichigo and she couldn't be anymore excited._

_Her and her mother walked to the elementary school were Nezumi saw her best friend Ichigo and his mom._

"_ICHIGO!" she ran over with a smile._

_As she ran she saw a little boy with glasses and onyx hair standing there looking somewhat nervous?_

"_Hey, Nezumi ready for school?" Ichigo asked smiling._

"_Um y-yeah hey Ichi whose that nerdy looking boy?"_

"_Nezumi," her mother said angrily._

"_Sorry Ha-Ha," Nezumi blushed._

"_I don't know who she is Nezu chan,"_

_*_ding dong*

"Huh?" Nezumi woke up to her doorbell.

She jumped off her couch and ran over to the door to see a small black cat sitting there licking his paw.

"Um did you ring my door bell kitty?" Nezumi questioned.

"In fact yes, my name is yoruichi,"

"Oh oka~ did you just talk kitty?" Nezumi blinked.

"Yes and you better come with me Ichigo may need your assistance he may be in trouble,"

*thud*

"Oh great,"

After a long while Nezumi woke up and she for some reason followed the cat only to be attacked by various ugly hollows. These hollows were bigger than any ones she had fought.

"Oh great," Nezumi grew out her claws and ran ahead at inhuman speed. _(Think____larxene____from____kingdom____hearts____days____Nezumi____uses____her____blades____like____her)_

She jumped into the air making her palm straight and flipped upside down her hand in a karate chopping looking way. It began toglow a purple color as she sliced the hollow in half and landed on her feet perfectly.

"One down two more to go,"

She then reached into her pouch and pulled out two throwing knives with red paper tags on them and almost immediately threw them upward watching them stab into the hollows the red pieces of paper began to burn and soon enough exploded killing the hollows.

"Not bad… kitty," Yoruichi laughed.

"Thanks um Yoruichi," Nezumi smiled.

They both took off ahead Nezumi defeating hollow after hollow as she neared the park. When she reached the park she saw Ichigo and the creepy kid from before surrounded by hollows and they were back to back.

"Ichigo!" Nezumi screamed in alarm.

Meanwhile in the hollow barricade ichigo was yelling at the nerdy looking guy when all of a sudden he heard a faint scream

"Ichigo!"

"Nezumi?" ichigo shouted.

"Hmph don't you think you should be paying attention to the hollows,"

"Shut up uryu was it?" ichigo barked back pissed.

Nezumi stood upon the hill readying herself she couldn't let Ichigo get hurt he was the only person she has from her past.

"NEZUMI don't be stupid let Ichigo do this," Yoruichi scolded.

"I can't alright I have to be there by his side or else he'll~,"

"You lost your family in an accident and you wish to protect your loved ones but your not strong enough yet Nezumi and with training you can be. But, you have to put your reckless behavior aside and let Ichigo do this for he has people he wants to protect as well one of them being you," a male voice stopped her.

She turned around to see Mr. Hat and clogs standing with his cane.

"Do you want to get stronger?"

"I do,"

"After today Nezumi you will be training under Tessai in secret don't want ichigo to get jealous,"

"Right,"

With that said Nezumi stood there and watched Ichigo and that creepy nerdy guy fight until Ururu shot down all the hollows clearing them out of the way.

"Sorry were late,"

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo looked up.

*shutter*

"Yoruichi WH-what is that thing poking his head out of the sky?" Nezumi took a step back out of slight fear.

"A Menos Grande?" yoruichi blinked.

"Come Nezumi lets get a better view,"

30 minutes later:

"Oh no is creepy glasses okay," Nezumi placed a hand on her mouth.

"And is Ichigo?" Nezumi feared the worst.

She took off ahead and reached Ichigo and creepy glasses guy.

"We got Ichigo," hat and clogs said grabbing his unconscious form.

After that they left creepy glasses all but one dark purple haired girl.

"Here let me help you creepy glasses," Nezumi grabbed the glasses wearing teen and slipped an arm over her shoulder.

"My name is Uryu Ishida," he murmured.

"Okay Uryu Ishida do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked with slight concern in her voice.

"My father owns a hospital you can take me there," he replied clinging onto her small form.

"I'm Nezumi Sumoi,"

"I know,"

**He****knows****that****'****s****just****freaking****well****freaky.****How****the****hell****did****he****know****that?** Nezumi thought.

"We are in the same class,"

That's when Nezumi's face turned red in embarrassment for not realizing that they were in the same class.

"and we went to the same elementary school as well as junior high not that I'd expect you to remember me considering you never spoke to me besides ask me for the date,"

"Are you some sort of stalker?" she asked making him tense up.

Soon enough they arrived at the hospital were Nezumi walked him inside a man with silver hair walked out and grabbed Uryu taking him away.

"I'M JUST AS BAD AS ICHIGO!" Nezumi screamed as she began her walk home.


	3. Chapter 3: Composure

The very next day Nezumi came to school in the middle of fourth period and walked in holding a gift in her hands. As she looked out she saw Uryu sitting there reading his 'sewing and you book' as the rest of her classmates enjoyed there brake. She walked over slowly a slight tinge of pink on her face when suddenly the almighty loud mouth came running over and grabbing Nezumi by her slender waist and a hand slowly making its way to her very mature breasts.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to let me go or else I will rip your arm off and beat you with it ASANO!" Nezumi barked making Keigo run the hell away.

She kept on her way towards Uryu and sighed as she reached him and tapped his shoulder. When he looked up he saw her slightly pink cheeks.

Uryu's pov:

I was just sitting there silently thinking about how I lost to that dumb ass soul reaper Ichigo and how his beautiful best friend Nezumi stayed to see if I was alright not like she really actually cared about me. That's when I felt her spiritual pressure coming towards me and her gentle hand tapped my shoulder. When I looked up I saw her holding a small gift basket and I turned my head in confusion why would she be holding that?

End pov

"Um I'm sorry for yesterday Ichigo's stupidity tends to rub off on me sometimes I don't normally forget names or faces. And I am also sorry about your arms I know you need them for your bow and that you're a Quincy so I bought you this gift it was no trouble at all," Nezumi smiled.

"Um thank you but you really didn't have to~"

"I did," Nezumi smiled. (_Nezumi __is __sweet __and __kind __but __very __scary__:3)_

Nezumi kept her smile as Uryu nervously pushed his glasses.

**Like ****hell ****it ****was ****trouble ****what ****the ****hell ****are ****you ****supposed ****to ****get ****a g****uy? **Nezumi thought still smiling even though she was walking away.

"_Okay let's see. What do you get a guy? Hmmmm oooo maybe he likes cars, no I remember Ichigo saying he likes to sew and he is the president of the handicrafts club, wait he said he is the president but then again he kept calling him Mr. handicrafts. Maybe a sewing kit? Erm no maybe a no what about a NO! Damn it,"_

"_Do you need help miss?"_

"_Yeah what do you get a guy who you forgot his name even though he goes to the same school he knows your name and in the same day he gets his arms badly cut up and bloody and you had to take him to the hospital because he almost collapsed on the side walk as you watched him help your friend hence the reason why he almost got his arms blown off? Oh and he likes to sew," Nezumi breathed._

"_Um? Aisle 6,"_

"_Oh cool thanks oooooo nah I'll make something,"_

Uryu sat there in slight awe at the basket it had a first aid kit, a small sewing kit, a box of chocolates, glasses cleaner, a variety of snacks, and

"Uh she got me a teddy bear that looks like me," Uryu pushed up his glasses.

He placed it on his desk and a small piece of paper fell onto his lap. He opened it up and read it.

[I'm very sorry about your arms I really wish I could have done a hell of a lot more to help you and I'm also sorry for forgetting you sincerely Nezumi Sumoi

P.s: I'm also sorry for calling you creepy glasses guy and saying you are a stalker]

Nezumi began to walk out the door Ichigo following after her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't tell me you're falling for my enemy and rival the guy who hates soul reapers aka ME!"

"You have about 3 seconds to let me go or else I rip off your arm off and you have to go to handicrafts in there to sew it back on," Nezumi smiled.

Ichigo let her go and peeked in side to see Rukia pointing at her phone.

"A hollow," Nezumi said loudly.

"Yeah let's get going you up for it?"

2 hours later:

Nezumi walked to the front of the school passing Ichigo who was holding a torn up Kon waving a good bye as she left.

"Hey handicrafts do me a favor," Nezumi heard Ichigo yell then heard a blunt 'No' from handicrafts.

"Hahaha my best friend's enemy," Nezumi kept on walking only to go to the park and sit on the swing before going home to her daily routine. After a while of the usual Nezumi decided to change things up and go out for a nice long stroll. 1hour later:

"Who the hell are those guys with rukia?" Nezumi whispered from behind a bush as she hid her spiritual pressure as she watched the two strangers.

*thud*

"URY~" Nezumi yelped out before slamming her hand on her mouth.

She almost had given herself away but luckily those people were to busy paying attention to Rukia until an orange haired boy came over slightly glancing at the bush seeing Nezumi. He quickly mouthed a 'stay down and hidden to her' before looking down at Uryu who was face down.

She kept her composure as they battled it out trying her hardest not to rush in and grab Uryu and run or jump out and attack the cold bastard who had been standing there. Then suddenly the black haired man appeared by Ichigo and Ichigo fell to the ground his blood surrounding him. That's when Nezumi had trouble keeping her cool and Ichigo sensed it as he saw her shift her position and lie down and stare. She didn't know what to say or do she wanted to rush in but couldn't she turned her head and looked at Uryu and saw him looking at her back and how he shook his head no.

They soon enough left them alone


	4. Chapter 4: unexpected occurances

Nezumi climbed out from behind the bush and darted out looking from Uryu and Ichigo not knowing who to go to until she saw Uryu pull himself up slowly. She ran to Ichigo and dropped to her knees and placed a hand on his head then she looked up and saw hat and clogs with tessai.

"We got him Nezumi… do you need any medical attention Uryu?" hat and clogs asked.

"No, I think I'm just going to go home for the night. Please take care of Ichigo,"

"URYU WAIT," Nezumi ran over to him and grabbing his arm.

"_Hmmm just a nice breeze tonight," Nezumi said to her self with a smile._

_She walked along the side walk seeing the lights flicker on and off on and off. She grew nervous as spiritual pressure filled the air. That's when she got the hint and jumped towards the bushes and hid within them and hid her presences._

"_Brother!" came a familiar voice._

_15 min later:_

"_Two soul reapers gaining up on one girl now that doesn't seem fair,"_

"_Uryu what are you doing here?"_

"_I only came out to buy some more thread and needles for no reason in particular but I felt the need to,"_

_Nezumi kept still once she saw the red head with the freaky eyebrows attack Uryu. She held back a gasp as she saw his body hit the floor_

"Did you want something Nezumi?" Uryu snapped her back into reality.

"Just wanted to make sure your fine," she smiled.

**I ****hardly ****know ****the ****guy.****Why ****the ****hell ****am ****I ****so ****concerned?****At ****first ****he ****was ****an ****asshole ****an ****arrogant ****one ****at ****that ****well ****he ****still ****is ****but ****nonetheless ****but ****why ****do ****I ****feel ****the ****need ****to ****make ****sure ****he****'****s ****okay?**She thought to herself.

That's when it hit her he actually asked her if she was alright when she was sitting on the swings at the park and that time when she nearly fell down the stairs at school.

"_Hey Orihime Tatsuki," Nezumi called out to her friends._

"_NEZUMI BE CAREFUL THE STAIRS!" Tatsuki yelled._

_But she was too late Nezumi tripped only to be caught by the wrist by a boy wearing glasses._

"_Uh thanks that was close," Nezumi laughed sheepishly._

"_Don't mention it… ever," he replied walking away._

"_WELL SCREW YOU TOO JACK NUT!" Nezumi stomped her foot in anger. _

Nezumi walked with Uryu as he headed home not realizing how close they were to each other.

"Why do even bother caring for me you're the soul reapers friend," he pushed up his glasses.

"And you're his enemy," she countered.

She let go of his arm and walked ahead.

"I think I do remember you Ishida when I was little. I remember you being that scrawny nerdy looking kid with no friends," she placed a hand on her chin.

"Gee thanks," he scowled at her back.

"I wasn't trying to offend you. I also remember how smart you were and how I constantly wanted to whoop your butt," Nezumi turned and glared.

"Well I guess I should be going now," she ran back to Uryu and hugged him making him blush.

"Goodnight oh and try to stay alive Ishida you seem to have very bad luck," Nezumi laughed.

The next morning Nezumi walked into class some what hoping to see Uryu alive. But didn't she also remembered that Rukia was taken away. She began to notice through out the day that no one seemed to notice that she was gone and she was pissed about that.

"Hey Nezumi want to eat lunch with me," Keigo nudged her.

"Piss off Asano," she smirked seeing him walk away sadly.

She then took off out the door to track down Ichigo and when she saw him she ran over and grabbed his collar and yanked him away from Sado.

"Sorry, Chad I need to borrow Strawberry short cake here," Nezumi laughed.

"Why don't they remember Rukia?" she frowned.

"I don't know but I do know I am going to get her back,"

"Not without me you won't," Nezumi smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Remember?

The day went on rather quickly and soon enough it was the end of the day and Nezumi left the class room in a heap. She took off out the door and stood there for a moment before running out the gate and down the street. She kept on going. Suddenly a large shadow casted over her body and She froze before slowly turning her head to come face to face with a huge ignoramus monster with a white mask covering its face. Her eyes widened as it raised its large hand and grabbed her small body and began squeezing it like a little doll.

"_Nezumi don't go to far now," _

"_I won't grandma,"_

_Young 6 year old Nezumi began her adventure on the play ground playing with her ball when she accidently kicked it into a bush and decided to go after it._

_As she picked it up she saw a white tail._

"_hmm whatcha' doing kitty?" little Nezumi called out and walked on over._

"_Hello mister kitty cat" she smiled yanking on the tail._

_That's when the kitten growled and went to scratch her making her drop it._

"_Ow you douche," she stuck her finger in her mouth _

_She then heard a rustling noise and turned around to find nothing._

"_Where did you go kitty?" Nezumi mumbled out._

_Suddenly the cat from before ran out and jumped Into Nezumi's arms. She picked up her head and stared in fear as she saw a white face in front of her pale face._

_-gulp- she took a step back before turning around all together and running further away into the forest part of the area. That's when she jumped up into a tree just like a cat would and jumped from branch to branch then back down landing on her feet and began running again until the monster grabbed her and the small cat in her arms and began squeezing and just as she was about to black out she saw a _

_End flash back _

She held her own for a while struggling in the process. She was on the verge of passing out when she saw a figure one similar to the one she saw when she was six and then the blue light. The hollow let her go and dropped her. As she fell the same memory she was thinking about earlier came back.

_Flashback:_

"_tas- taskete," she barely mumbled out as the creature squeezed her body._

_Suddenly she saw a blue light then heard a loud roar as the creature let her go and burst into nothing and as she fell she saw the same figure grab hold of her and they both hit the ground._

"_Thanks," Nezumi told the figure when she opened her eyes._

"_You're welcome," the boy said while he pushed up his glasses._

"_Be more careful. That hollow would have ate you yah know,"_

_Oh…I'm sorry um uh,"_

"_Uryu. My name is Uryu Ishida,"_

"_Okay my name is Nezumi, Nezumi Sumoi,"_

_End flashback _

"I said you should be more careful Nezumi,"

"Uryu," she groaned as she stared at the glasses wearing boy.

That night Nezumi lay in her bed wearing her pajamas and staring at the ceiling.

_***slash* *splat* *thud***_

"_**U-uryu,"**_

Nezumi tried to shake the thought out of her mind. How the hell could she just stand by and let her friends get hurt not like Uryu was her friend but still she just watched.

Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes as she realized she had to get stronger to ensure the safety of her friends.

**Wait! That man with the black hair… he saw me… he looked directly at me but he didn't attack or yank me out Nezumi thought her eyes widening.**

"I didn't really expect him to attack you. Rushing in really isn't that cold hearted bastards style,"

"And how do you know? Yoruichi," Nezumi grabbed her pillow and threw herself back placing the pillow on her face.

"I just know these things now only if you would just be more aware of these things you would know yourself,"

Nezumi sat up and looked at him with a guilty face

"Sorry and about my training I want to train with you alone without orihime and chad,"

"I knew you would come around get dressed and come with me we have lots of work to do,"


	6. Chapter 6: Keep on going

Nezumi trained day in and out trying her best to get stronger especially with the thought of Ichigo going out alone so he thought. Soon enough it came around the time to go and rescue rukia.

2o minutes later:

"What the hell is that thing?" Nezumi screamed running along with the others.

"It's a cleaner now hurry up,"

They continued to run for their lives until orihime's quick yet dangerous thinking launched them into the soul society.

Soon enough they all found them selves laying on the ground in weird ways. Ichigo was laying there with his legs thrown over his head while he was on his back, Chad was crouched down with a fist on the floor, and Nezumi well was um laying on top of Uryu her behind near his face giving him full view of what's under her knee purple kimono with sleeves that covered her hands. They eventually recovered and stood up dusting them selves off.

"shut up Quincy," Nezumi turned her red face away the slight breeze blowing her half up half down pigtailed hair.

All Uryu could do was push up his glasses and pretend he didn't see anything.

"Hey, that must be the Seirete!" Ichigo yelled running ahead making Nezumi bolt after him.

"Ichigo you idiot get back here!" yoruichi bellowed.

But he of course didn't listen or stop until the wall came crashing down and a large ape like man followed suit. Nezumi halted just as ichigo did but a while back for Uryu grabbed her wrist when the wall came down.

"What the hell is that thing? It looks like it belongs in a zoo," Nezumi crossed her arms over her mature chest.

She then pulled her purple knee high kimono down for it had flown up in the process of her being yanked back.

After a long while Ichigo made the over sized man cry and Nezumi felt way bad for him and she walked on over and grabbed his hand.

"Don't cry monkey man," she tried to comfort.

Soon enough the next day rolled around and Nezumi couldn't help but think about the weird antics they had encountered. The dude on the boar that tried to hit on her making her punch on him, his posse of pig straddlers. Man it seemed like it would not end and it didn't help that she fell asleep on Quincy. She stood outside the old mans house the one who graciously let them crash there for the night.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT GOING?" Uryu could be heard screaming.

**Ichigo that moron must be being stubborn** she thought

She pushed off the wall she was leaning on and walked over to Chad who had his arms crossed.

"Hey," she smiled nonchalantly.

"_Hey ichigo what the hell took you so long?" Nezumi ran over to her best friend._

_Ichigo smiled slightly at his dark purple haired friend who had her hair half up half down except the ponytail was on the left side of her head._

"_Just ran into a new friend he goes to our school," he rubbed the back of his head._

"_This is chad," he pointed to the huge guy behind him._

_Nezumi who was startled jumped back and blinked._

"_It's Sado Yasutora," he introduced._

She was soon broken out of her reminiscence by yoruichi guiding them towards a friend of hers. Once they arrived Nezumi couldn't help but giggle at Uryu and Ichigo's faces when they saw the place.

Time skip:

Finally they were being launched into the seirete by Shukaku Shiba and Nezumi was quite nervous she didn't really feel right with rides launching them up or dropping them so this didn't make things any better for her.

After a long while of them yelling at each other they all became eerily silent and the seirete came into view

**I have a bad feeling about this** Nezumi thought biting her bottom lip.

Suddenly the ball exploded and they were free falling.

"hold onto someone or you will be blown away," was the last thing Nezumi heard before they all were separated and thrown into different areas luckily for Nezumi she was in Chad's arms. She had passed out trying to configure a bubble of some sort it had some how popped near her head and knocked her out.

"Hang on Nezumi," chad all but muttered.

After awhile she woke up in Chad's lap in a tree. He had kept a good grip on her to assure her safety much like he always did when him, Ichigo, and her would get in fights with other people.

"_KYAH!" Nezumi shouted as she head butt the brute that had picked a fight with her._

_Not like it really matter though for 5 more guys came towards her._

"_HAAAA!" Nezumi heard then saw Ichigo kick one of the guys in the face._

_While beside her chad was throwing punches._

_Soon enough he grabbed her waist and held her close to him making her blush slightly._

"_Hang on Nezumi I got you,"_

"You're awake. I thought you were going to be out for a while," chad blinked.

"I'm fine thanks to you Sado," she smiled.

That's when they both decided it would be best to get the hell out of there before the enemy showed up. They took off running and eventually encountered enemy and whooped them like no tomorrow but the down side of that was they were separated in the process. Nezumi looked around worried she had never been here and she was alone and scared. But she had no choice but to shrug it off and get the hell out of where she was for she was out in the open. Little did she know there was a person who in fact saw her and began to follow close behind. She kept on running evading every enemy in sight. That didn't work for long. As the days past two to be exact she ended up fighting the enemy anyways which she had no problem taking down of course but still any threat isn't worth prancing about after or before the fight. She did though grab her stalker's attention.

"Quite interesting human," a male's voice rang out from above her

He then jumped down in front of her and took a few steps closer to her small stature eventually Nezumi found her self cornered by this idiot who had been following her.

"Why hello I am the third seat of squad 10 Kokichiro Takezo," This tan man with a small mustache got in her face.

"My your cute and *glances down at her chest* quite mature,"

Nezumi made a face before kneeing him in the crouch then she grabbed the back of his collar and held him up so he couldn't topple over and whine about his sensitive area.

"My your annoying and *looks at his face* I'm surprised you have balls," she dropped him.

But still that didn't stop the moron from yanking his Zanpakto out and slashing at her. She quickly deflected his blade with the blades strapped to her wrists (think Cheshire from the teen titans you know calling all titans or Vega from street fighter)

"No way ugly," she shoved him backwards and flipped over his head landing behind him and pulling back her long sleeves once more.

"Answer me this where is Rukia Kuchiki?" she asked angrily.

"Her why the hell would you want to find her?" he asked confused.

"Not what I was looking for," she cut his chest with her blades.

Soon enough she got him on the ground and she had her foot on his chest.

Th-the white tower," he pointed to a tall building.

"Thank you," Nezumi crouched down and handed him a bottle.

"Drink that it should heal your wounds just a taste should do," she took off running.

**Ichigo I'm coming**

Nezumi kept on her way running faster and faster until she finally jumped up onto a roof top and quickly lay down for she saw a huge person and a helmet.

**His outfit he must be a captain. shit yoruichi told us never try to fight them but I fear I mus~**

She was broken out of her thoughts by an oversized shadow engulfing her body. She quickly rolled over dodging the sword that had slammed down besides her barely missing her by an inch. She hurriedly kicked up her feet and launched herself up ward yanking her sleeves back preparing for this fuzz ball to attack. When he finally did she ducked and shot her arm upward cutting his fur?

She was taken back by the fur and he cut her arm.

"You should just give up and come with me before I kill you child," his deep voice told her.

"Y-your voice it sounds so familiar," she looked up at him.

Obviously her statement shocked him for he fumbled slightly when he was going to swing.

"Do I know you?" she came closer to him.

"I would think not," he shoved her away and raised his sword once again.

She braced herself for the attack and as it came she jumped backwards and fell on her butt. She looked up at him slightly fearful then turned her head.

_*ROOOOOAAARR!* _

_Little 5 year old Nezumi shot forward in her bed looked around after she heard the loud roar. She quickly jumped out of her bed and headed downstairs and towards her grandmother's backyard. When she got outside she held herself for it was cold and she was just in a night gown. _ _The breeze blew her dark purple pigtails as she looked around finally seeing a white mask covering the face of an oversized creature._

"_Aaahh!" she fell backwards and stared in fear before turning her head._

_Suddenly an oversized person landed in front of her and slashed at the monster killing it. The person then turned his head and looked at her._

"_you can see me cant you?"_


	7. Chapter 7: Truth be known

"_You can see me cant you?" he asked her._

_All she did was nod her head._

"_Are you alright?" he sighed._

"_Y-yes," _

"_Come on lets get you back to bed," he offered his hand._

_She looked at his hand and tilted her head and since she was five she looked up at him _

"_Why are your hands furry?" she asked with a slight lisp._

_He yanked his hand away and looked forward._

"_Why is it any of your concern?"_

"_Why are you wearing a bucket on your head?" she asked._

"_It's a helmet and again why is it any of your concern?"_

"_Can I see your face? Peeese,"_

_Since he found it absolutely futile to get her to stop he lifted her up and carried her to her room and dropped her on her bed._

"_If I show you will you stop being annoying?" he asked._

_She nodded vigorously and sat up with a smile._

"_Under the covers first" he tucked her in._

"_What's your name?"_

"_What's yours?" he counter attacked._

"_Nezumi Sumoi," she smiled revealing her toothless front teeth._

"_Komamura Sajin," he replied removing his helmet._

_When she looked up at him she saw his dog ears and face and her face paled slightly as her eyes widened._

"_You're a giant doggy," she pointed making him turn his head and frown slightly._

_Soon after she climbed out of bed and went to her little chest._

"_Shhhh grandma doesn't like me having dem in here," she pulled out a small jar of doggy biscuits._

"_Grandma has a puppy too," she walked over and climbed back into bed._

_She opened the jar and offered him a treat which he turned his head and blinked._

"_For me?" he questioned._

"_yup," Nezumi smiled._

_He took it from her hands and placed it slightly in his mouth and bit into it._

"_Mmm this is yummy," _

_Soon enough he left with a full jar of doggy treats._

Nezumi now older looked back up at him before kicking his shin making him fall backwards. She jumped up on him and placed her blades to his throat then removed his mask.

"You are familiar to me but no matter doggy I will end you," Nezumi scowled.

She pulled back her arm and swung forward but was thrown off. He walked over to her holding his helmet and grabbed her wrist and punched her in the gut knocking her out.

"Well it seems we have met before. The only person ever to call me doggy was a little girl who asked a lot of questioned," he told her unconscious form that was thrown over his shoulder. He took her to the prison and laid her on the bed then turned and looked at the other prisoners. He turned his back and slammed the door shut locking it once more

"Nezumi" Uryu rushed over along with Chad.

After along while she awoke behind Uryu who was paying no attention to her but instead was playing with a butterfly.

"Having fun nerd boy?" she sat up.

"Nezumi your okay," he turned and faced her then realized what she said.

"Nerd boy? Really you obviously are Ichigo's friend if you can not remember my name," he scowled.

"Nah, I remember your name and I know it bothers you" she slid out of the bed.

Suddenly the wall was broken down and somehow Nezumi ended up in Chad's arms…again bridal style.

"What the chizz?" Nezumi screamed seeing a man with an eye patch standing in front of them.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-A-A-A-A-A-K-K-K-I-I- KENPACHI!" Gonju screeched out.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice rang out.

"Orihime," Nezumi smiled and jumped out of Chad's arms and ran over after she fell to the floor.

"Thank Kami your okay," Nezumi let a tear slip.

"Where is Ichigo?" she recovered and stood up.

But orihime's face fell and Nezumi took a step back.

"That ugh I'm just going to say it Flucking idiot!" she screamed.

2 hours later:

Everything was pretty much destroyed and the man they found out to be Aizen was behind everything. They all stood beside the soul reapers who were there and looked up at the floating rock.

"IN DUE TIME!" Aizen screamed out with a smile.

"I especially look forward to seeing you again Nezumi Sumoi," the fox faced man named Gin smirked even wider.

"WELL THAT MAKES ONE OF US YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Nezumi gripped her fist tightly.

"Hey chad hand me that rock," Nezumi smirked receiving the rock.

She then tossed it upwards and kicked it sending it flying at the retreating traitors.

"AGK!" they all heard

"GOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL!" Nezumi laughed knowing she hit fox face in the crouch.

Finally they headed home and Nezumi couldn't be any happier to have helped save Rukia and grow stronger plus she hit a fox faced freak in the nuts with a rock she kicked at him.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting to know you

The weeks went on semi normally and Nezumi and her new found friends sat in class peacefully until the door opened and in came three people.

"Class we have some new students. This is Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayesegawa,"

Nezumi lifted her head off her desk when she heard those names wide eyed.

"No way," she mustered out smacking the sleeping Renji who was beside her.

Renji lifted his head and wiped his drool before smiling in a very goofy way

"Yo hippy did you know about this?" Nezumi questioned.

"Yeah," was his sole response to her question.

Nezumi punched him in the arm making him wince.

"What the hell Nezumi!" he growled.

"I'll hit you again" she crossed her arms.

Eventually school ended and Nezumi followed Ichigo home. Once there Nezumi ducked behind the wall knowing damn well Ichigo's pops was going to either A: kick it down and smash ichigo under it or B: Ichigo will open it and his old man will kick him. No matter she was not going to get in the way.

Ichigo opened the door and ding, ding, ding option B went into action and all Nezumi did was raise her leg and cross her arms in front of her body from the sudden occurrence.

*Bang!*

"I hate that he always attacks me," Ichigo growled.

"Your problem,"

'Like it matters you don't have parents," ichigo yanked back the rolling chair and rolled away from his desk.

"Ichigo can I ask you a questi~" Nezumi looked up and saw the light fixture begin to move.

"What?" he responded to late for renji after he said what ever the hell he said jumped down with Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Nothing…" Nezumi smiled in a very cat like way.

They began to converse with each other about what has been going on failing to notice the little kid on the window ceil.

"GYAH ELEMENTARY STUDENT SOTTING ON THE WINDOW CEIL… GET DOWN LITTLE BOY YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" Nezumi freaked out.

"Little kid? Elementary student?" the snow white haired boy jumped in and over to Nezumi.

"I am not a CHILD!"

"Fool do not make me smack you" Nezumi all but growled.

Soon enough sparks surged through each others eyes as the fight everyone knew was going to happen was about to brake out.

"Nezumi this is Hitsugaya Taicho," Renji gulped.

"Eh who cares I'm off I have other plans Ichigo," Nezumi stood up and headed towards his window and jumped out.

She began her long walk towards her house and sat on the swing.

"Took you long enough," the boy who was already sitting there turned his head.

"Ichigo's fault.., why did you want to see me Ishida?" Nezumi blinked her reddish colored eyes

"I kind of just wanted to get you alone so I may get to know you better," Uryu blushed profusely.

"Why?" she turned her own blushing face.

"You always seemed to be around to help me before we went to soul society and I only know your name really. And to be honest I would like to know more about you. I mean how we can be friends with out knowing more about each other," he coughed.

"okay my favorite color is purple, I love to eat ramen, I love cats, I can take a hit like a guy and not cry about like Ichigo used to when we were smaller, I don't scare easily, I am always willing to help out a friend or anyone, when I was about 7 ½ my parents and older brother died in a car accident on there way to picking me up from ballet class shut up about ballet, death doesn't scare me but in fact intrigues me in a way, and I hate…." She turned her head.

"And you hate what?" Uryu asked.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is…thunder," she put her head down shamefully.

"We all fear something you know,"

"And what about you? Anything in particular you'd like to share?" Nezumi smiled.

"Well I like to sew little miss ballerina, my favorite food is mackerel miso stew, I like Don Kanonjii's television show, I'm left handed, I Believe in the Quincy pride and justice, and my grandfather slash sensei was killed by hollows and the soul reapers came to late to save him." Uryu seemed to clench his fist upon saying how his grandfather passed away.

"That's why you hate soul reapers," Nezumi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I also hate it when men abuse and or treat women badly and I feel the need to act upon it," Uryu suddenly replied.

"so, do I. that's why I always beat the living crap out of the guys who try to hit on me and then attack me when I turn them down,"

"Attack you? Who if I may ask has attacked you?" Uryu pushed up his glasses in a very displeased manner.

"Don't worry Quincy I handled them me, Chad, and Ichigo to be exact," Nezumi began to kick her legs and swing her self slightly.

Soon enough she pushed herself really hard and began swinging herself giggling in the process. Uryu whom was now looking at her couldn't help but to smile and think how childish she really was. He then stood up and walked behind her. Big mistake because she ended up kicking him really hard making him drop to his knees.

"URYU!" Nezumi jumped off the swing and went to his side.

"I'm so sorry," she placed a hand on his shoulder. But before he could reply he shoved Nezumi backwards and got on top of her as the building behind them was nearly destroyed he then turned his head to the left and growled in his throat.

"Uryu," she blushed.

"My, my, my quite protective of her aren't you,"

"Hollow," Nezumi turned and glared at the monster before them.

Nezumi pushed Uryu off of her and stood up and raised her hand letting her cat claws come out. She reached her arm back and threw it forward sending out four white blade like things that cut through the hollow's body like it was paper.

"My, my, my quite stupid aren't you," Nezumi stuck out her tongue.

She then turned to face Uryu who was picking himself off the ground. He walked over to her and stared.

"And that was?" he pushed up his glasses.

"Air blades. I can launch them when my well*holds up her cat claws*," Nezumi smiled before shivering barely catching the feel of the cold air.

"Let's go before you catch a cold," Uryu suggested.

Meanwhile: across the street

"I thought that was Uryu," Mizuiro pointed out.

"Mmmmm," keigo whined letting anime tears pour from his eyes.

"Of all people. Why did she have to go with the guy no NERD who is number one in the top ten of our school?" Keigo turned his back and began to sulk.

"Isn't Nezumi ranked number 2 or 3 something like that," Mizuiro questioned.

"And? She hangs out with us and she doesn't act like a nerd not like him!" Keigo stated melodramatically.

All Mizuiro did was smirk in the slightest and came up with a brilliant idea.

"I guess he will be hanging out with us too then," Mizuiro snickered knowing that Keigo was going to freak out even more.

"Then, THEN I SHALL BREAK THEM UP!" Keigo took off running leaving Mizuiro behind him.

"He doesn't even know if they are actually dating," Mizuiro began his own walk home.

At Nezumi's house:

"Thanks nerd boy," she poked his forehead.

"Nerd boy?" he glared.

"Man, I just love how much that bothers you," Nezumi laughed and walked inside her house.

"DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Uryu shouted hearing her laugh even harder.


	9. Chapter 9: Keigo's plan: BACK FIRED

The next day Keigo showed up to class early for once and stared intently at Nezumi then Uryu then Nezumi again anticipating his next move to destroy there relationship. He watched eagerly as Uryu reached into his book bag and pulled out his novel he usually read when he finished his class work.

**Damn it damn it DAMNS IT!** Keigo screamed in his head seeing how the note he forged must have dropped out of his book when he was walking in.

Lunch time soon rolled around quicker than usual and Keigo sat next to Nezumi.

"What the hell do you want Asano?" she glared.

"Would you mind if you ate lunch today with me as in you and me together can eat it alone just us," Keigo smiled.

Nezumi remained silent then tilted her head.

"Actually I'm eating lunch with nerd boy Ishida today," Nezumi saw his grin falter.

"WHY?" he grabbed onto her knocking her down by accident and falling on top of her.

Keigo's hand actually lay on her upper leg pissing her off even more but before she could do anything he was yanked off of her by none other than Ichigo who glared at him.

"Damn it asano if you know Nezu is dating Uryu why would you do this," Ichigo growled.

"DATING ISHIDA NERD BOY! SINCE FREAKING WHEN?" Nezumi just about had a heart attack.

She immediately jumped up and rushed to the sewing club as quick as possible not even knocking on the door or even opening it she just simply kicked it open and stomped in.

"ISHIDA! WHERE IS HE?" she shouted at the guy who was probably just delivering some papers.

"Over there in that back room, sheesh you must be eager to see your boyfriend," the guy shoved her off.

Ignoring his last comment she threw open the door to the back room and walked in slamming it shut and locking it from the inside.

"GIRLFRIEND! WE HAVE ONE NICE CALM GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER IN A FRIENDSHIP KIND OF WAY AND YOU TELL EVERY ONE WERE DATING…. EXPLAIN ISHIDA!" Nezumi held his collar.

"I never said we were dating Nezumi. Where did you hear that from?"

"Everyone" she began to weep.

"I thought you were nice what the hell happened to Quincy pride were you just lying to me to me," Nezumi let him go and unlocked the door and ran out of the room all together.

"NEZUMI WAIT PLEASE!" Uryu ran out the supply closet after her.

She kept on running until she slammed into little Hitsugaya.

"s-sorry," she said through tears trying to run away again but since he saw her tears he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Peachy,"

"You're crying," Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Just some stupid rumor," she faced him then hugged him.

"Stupid Quincy," she cried on the short captain's shoulder.

Keigo who had been watching from afar saw her tears and immediately regretted what he was doing. Through out the whole day Nezumi stayed silent and not once did she talk to or look at Uryu and vice versa.

Finally the day ended and Keigo rushed out the door feeling miserable.

"How did you learn to cry on the spot like that?"

"Practice, nerd boy practice,"

"You think he will shut up now or should we continue this charade," Uryu asked her.

"Well let's ask Ichigo? Oh and hey how did you get Hitsugaya TAICHO to agree to this?" she walked beside him.

"Not that easy but you do have to stop calling him little from now on,"

"YOU DOUCHE! I like calling him little and holding him," Nezumi pouted.

The very next day Nezumi walked into class with a smile and she immediately walked over to Keigo and slammed a book on to his desk.

"Hey Asano can I take you up on that offer for lunch you know just you and just me alone," she growled the last part.

"Of course beautiful," he smiled and hugged her.

Lunch time:

"Hey asano glad you made it. I'm so glad I can confide in you and not worry about some rumor someone was spreading about me and ISHIDA NERD BOY I honestly cried almost all night I'm just so glad you didn't do anything to start or have anything to do with this," Nezumi began to sugar coat things.

"I DID I SAW YOU AND URYU TOGETHER AND I SAW HOW HE CLIMBED ON TOP OF AND BEGAN TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU AND I SAW HOW CLOSE YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER WHEN I TURNED AROUND I COULDN'T WATCH YOU TO MAKE OUT!" Keigo blurted out.

**Oh crap did Asano see me use my powers **Nezumi thought with a worried look.

"You just saw us making out?"

"I turned my back so I wouldn't have to,"

"HA! I KNEW IT WAS YOU, YOU LITTLE WORM ME AND NERD BOY ARENT DATING AND WE WERENT MAKING OUT!" Nezumi jumped up and clenched her fist.

"Nezumi I'm so sorry so very sorry don't kill me,"

"I'll think about it but you are buying me lunch for a week, oh and you so better tell everyone you were joking about me and Ishida understand or death will roll around you sooner than you think," she pointed at him livid.

"I-I-I understand fully i will get on it right now and what would you like to eat today?" keigo took off running

After a while she left and her face reddened as she soon realized it did look like they were making out when he knocked her backwards to protect her from that hollow.


	10. Chapter 10: Protective Comfort

About a month or so went by after Keigo's stupid little plan and it was raining outside something Nezumi just loved yet hated all in one and because it was raining she didn't go to school that and it was her families death anniversary. Every year that the anniversary rolled around it rained and Nezumi just seemed to vanish off the face of the earth.

"September, 27," Nezumi lay on her bed staring at the calendar on her wall.

That day she received various calls which she let go to her answering machine. She lay still for a while before standing up and heading to her bathroom locking herself inside it until the next day.

When it finally came she looked over her shoulder to stare at the still sleeping figure next to her slowly moving the sleepy head's arm from around her waist she climbed out of bed entirely reluctantly not wanting to leave the comfort she had felt.

_*knock, knock* the door seemed to echo throughout the house. Nezumi left her bathroom in just her purple tank top and black panties thinking it just might be Orihime or something checking on her. When she arrived at the door she took a breath and opened it her face turning red at the person at the door._

"_Nerd boy?" she finally spat out._

"_You didn't come to school today. I was concern~" he froze seeing her black under pants with a purple kitty who was sticking out its tongue on the front._

"_I-I-I-I'm so sorry I hadn't well your in I didn't um,"_

"_Uryu come in and while I put some shorts on," she took off running giving him a better view of her butt._

"_Ah geeze," Uryu shuttered wiping his slight nose bleed away before she came back to see it_

She walked out of her room and looked out the window smiling because it stopped raining and it was Saturday. She headed down stairs and went into her kitchen and towards her answering machine.

"Message one: hey Nezumi its Orihime please don't kill Ichigo he doesn't know that I told you this but um remember the soul reapers? Well a few of them are here in the world of the living and yeah um when I say a few I mean captain Kuchiki captain Unohana captain Kenpachi," Nezumi stood there wide eyed as the list of captains and lieutenants went on.

"Holy shit man where are they all staying?" Nezumi spat out.

"oh and Ichigo wanted to know if you wouldn't mind letting a few of them stay with you cause you have a big house and extra rooms well he said you would any way so um don't get mad at me or kill Ichigo cuz we well I'm sorry heh, heh," the message turned off and Nezumi stepped back.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed.

Little did she know Ichigo was about to knock on her door but immediately took a huge step back bumping Captain Yamamoto and Unohana who bumped into Shunsui and Ukitake in the process of him trying to scurry away after hearing her bellow out his name. Soon enough he regained his composure and walked back over to the door just about to knock again.

"Ring ding dinge ding dinge ding ring its all about the ringtone that I sing," the sound of Ichigo's cell phone could be heard.

"h-hello," he hesitantly answered.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Nezumi's voice shouted really loud.

Ichigo then yelled really loudly alerting Nezumi he was just outside and she kicked open the door and reached for him but was pulled back by

"Thanks a lot Uryu …URYU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN NEZUMI'S HOUSE!" Ichigo pointed and shouted.

"We were talk~"

"MAKING OUT LIKE NO TOMORROW YOU FRILLY LITTLE GIRL," Nezumi screamed from inside.

After the whole situation was made clear Nezumi allowed the few captains and their lieutenant's stay at her place while they were here so they didn't have to go search or rent a room or place anywhere.

"Well Nezumi I should be leaving now," Uryu smiled.

"Why is it because of Ichigo?" Nezumi bit her bottom lip.

"No, my dad is probably home now," he bitterly replied.

Soon enough Uryu found himself slowly walking home thinking about the Rukia rescue mission and the past events.

**Why didn't I grab her when the gate of hell sucked her in;** Uryu began to run a dialogue in his head as he walked home.

**I even doubted her and thought she was the imposter even though she defended me when Orihime and Ichigo accused me;** he continued to think.

When he arrived home he went passed his father's study to his room only acknowledging his father with a nod.

He laid himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes and **when we were on the rescue mission and we were regrouped minus Ichigo thank goodness only for a short while. Nezumi and I were attacked and Nezumi was grabbed and slammed into a wall I couldn't react fast enough.**

"_Uh nerdy where are the others?" Nezumi grabbed Uryu's shoulder._

"_Stop calling me that my name is Uryu and get your soul reaper loving hands off of me," Uryu reverted back to his old self._

_Earlier she had wanted to scout ahead to save Ichigo his nemesis after he told her 'no' then she called him a 'stupid Quincy' followed by a 'that soul reaper is my best friend deal with it' _

"_sheesh you don't have to be bitter and it's not Ichigo's fault that your sensei was killed by hollows and that the soul reapers came to late… technically from what I hear it's your fault," Nezumi retorted back only to be grabbed by the collar._

"_You know nothing of my sensei," Uryu pushed her to the ground._

"_And it was the and always will be my enemies the soul reapers fault,"_

_Nezumi pulled herself up and shoved Uryu out of her way._

"_Ichigo! Ichigo!" she began to shout._

"_Are you trying to get us captured again by the soul reapers?" _

"_Eat me! You dumb Quincy," Nezumi stuck out her middle finger._

_She ran ahead making Uryu follow after her pissed off._

"_You can't just go off on your own you stupid soul reaper loving brat,"_

"_Shut up Quincy nerd!"_

_Just as Uryu was about to retort he was slammed into Nezumi landing on top of her then was yanked off of her. When he opened his eyes he saw an abnormally huge soul reaper holding Nezumi by her throat dangling her in the air._

"_ur-yu," she gasped out as she was slammed into a wall._

"_Let her go or I'll kill you,"_

"_Kill me? HA! She will be dead before you can shoot your stupid little arrow at me,"_

2 weeks later:

Uryu continued to have the same dream about Nezumi almost very night and it began to bother him because of how he let her get hurt and he was not ever going to allow it again.

"_Uh nerdy where are the others?" Nezumi grabbed Uryu's shoulder._

"_Stop calling me that my name is Uryu and get your soul reaper loving hands off of me," Uryu reverted back to his old self._

_Earlier she had wanted to scout ahead to save Ichigo his nemesis after he told her 'no' then she called him a 'stupid Quincy' followed by a 'that soul reaper is my best friend deal with it' _

"_sheesh you don't have to be bitter and it's not Ichigo's fault that your sensei was killed by hollows and that the soul reapers came to late… technically from what I hear it's your fault," Nezumi retorted back only to be grabbed by the collar._

"_You know nothing of my sensei," Uryu pushed her to the ground._

"_And it was the and always will be my enemies the soul reapers fault,"_

_Nezumi pulled herself up and shoved Uryu out of her way._

"_Ichigo! Ichigo!" she began to shout._

"_Are you trying to get us captured again by the soul reapers?" _

"_Eat me! You dumb Quincy," Nezumi stuck out her middle finger._

_She ran ahead making Uryu follow after her pissed off._

"_You can't just go off on your own you stupid soul reaper loving brat,"_

"_Shut up Quincy nerd!"_

_Just as Uryu was about to retort he was slammed into Nezumi landing on top of her then was yanked off of her. When he opened his eyes he saw an abnormally huge soul reaper holding Nezumi by her throat dangling her in the air._

"_ur-yu," she gasped out as she was slammed into a wall._

"_Let her go or I'll kill you,"_

"_Kill me? HA! She will be dead before you can shoot your stupid little arrow at me,"_

_***bang!*** _

Uryu sat up abruptly and began to rub his eyes realizing he had fallen asleep. He climbed out of his bed and looked at the night sky through his window and walked casually down the hall towards his kitchen when

_***bang!*** _

"What the hell is that?"

_***BANG!***_

"DAMN IT NERD BOY ITS FREEZING OUT HERE LET ME IN!"

"Nezumi?" Uryu walked over to his door.

"What's up," he asked her as he stood in front of his now open door.

"We have to go hurry something is going down so hurry Uryu," Nezumi yelled taking off.

Uryu followed the dark purple haired girl who ran ahead of him turning a corner just as she did. When he looked slightly down at her he noticed the Cheshire like grin on her face and that they were in an alley way.

"Nezumi?"

"My love struck teenage boys will believe anything now wont they. Did you actually believe I was your little lover? Don't deny her I saw how cuddled up you were with her"

"Who are you and where is Nezumi," Uryu clenched his fist.

1 hour later:

"Quincy nerd boy wake up please wake up,"

"N-Nezumi?"

"This seriously no time to be sleeping Uryu that miniscule is seriously pissed and she is after us," Nezumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him.

She made him run as fast as possible trying to get to a higher and better area.

"Nezumi did you say miniscule?"

"Yeah stupid bitch attacked me and Ukitake apparently they were followers of some of the bounts that we either whooped or killed," Nezumi ran and jumped up on a roof top.

"Nezumi," he muttered.

"What?" Uryu aimed his Quincy bow at her

"You are not Nezumi bitch," Uryu shot the figure of Nezumi seeing it let a hollow like growl and disperse.

After a long while he ran to Nezumi's house and unlocked her door with the hidden key. He ran inside to see her sitting with the soul reapers, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad and he couldn't be happier.

"Uryu? Your still alive man you had me worried I thought your ba~" he cut her off by yanking her into a much needed hug.

"Nezumi I just encountered a woman who was pretending to be you but I killed it. That thing sounded like a hollow when I shot it,"

"A hollow/person that's,"

"Uryu please let me go," Nezumi whimpered out feeling her face heat up.

Uryu let her go and smiled softly at her knowing damn well that she was embarrassed and boy was he going to milk this one.

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU GUYS DATING OR SOMETHING?" Ichigo slammed his fist on the table.

"DAMN YOU ICHIGO! STOP MAKING ILLEGITAMATE ASSUMPTIONS YOU MORON!"

"MORON? YOUR THE ONE WHO GETS ALL BLUSHY EVER TIME QUINCY COMES AROUND. NOT TO MENTION HE WAS IN YOUR HOUSE 2 WEEKS AGO," Ichigo yelled standing up.

"THAT WAS TWO WEEKS AGO!" Nezumi stood up too.

"and there fighting again," uryu stared at Nezumi and Ichigo as Chad tried to stop them even though Nezumi was on his back smacking Ichigo who was being held in place.


	11. Chapter 11:Both of us TOGETHER!

Soon enough a week had rolled around it was spring almost summer, the soul reapers crashing there were gone and Nezumi was indoors in her room sitting upside down on her floor as Uryu worked on THEIR project.

"Your suppose to help me you know… man you're just like Ichigo," Uryu peeked at her.

"I hate studying and our teacher you know that," Nezumi whined.

"It doesn't matter I partnered up with you because I thought I wasn't going to have to do all the work,"

"Well it's hot," she tried to change the subject.

"Nezumi it's almost summer time. It's going to be hot," Uryu shut his book.

"Now get over here and help me," Uryu demanded.

"Fine…. Hey Uryu can I ask you a question?" she slid down right next to Uryu.

"And that would be?" Uryu began to write some notes.

Nezumi stay silent until she couldn't take it any more and tackled Uryu who slid his pen across the clean sheet of paper he was writing his notes on.

"Nez~" Uryu froze.

She had done it finally after a long time she had him pinned.

"Uryu I have a big problem with you its huge and devastating and I need to do this now," Nezumi inched her face closer to his.

"Nezumi if you are trying to get out of this project again its not going to work," Uryu tried to sit up.

"Damn it,"

"Now get off,"

"Maybe for a kiss," she sat up on him and puckered her lips in a mocking way.

"If a kiss will get you to work then fine," Uryu actually leaned in making her fall off of him and blush.

She lay on her back and stared wide eyed with her reddish eyes and she was wearing a skirt so her under wear showed. She flipped her self over and began to crawl away seeing his eyes closed but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him giving in to her little game.

She then turned around and jumped him trying to pin his arms down.

"Hahahahaha come on Quincy where is your strength at?" Nezumi began to push his head down.

"Well here," he poked her side making her laugh.

"_Okay class today we will be running for gym today and go,"_

_15 minutes later:_

"_I suck at running," Nezumi continued on running beside Ichigo._

"_Well apparently so does Uryu," Ichigo looked at Uryu._

_Finally they were done and Nezumi pushed Uryu who was standing near their schools pool knocking him inside it._

"_We get to swim now swim Uryu," Nezumi laughed diving in herself._

A week went by faster than usual and Nezumi was in her kitchen with her head in the fridge.

"Sumoi san,"

"Eh," Nezumi turned around to face Unohana with a cookie in her mouth.

"You really shouldn't eat such unhealthy things like that,"

"I'm okay I'll just beat the hell out of Ichigo later," Nezumi smirked.

"You really shouldn't eat such unhealthy things like that," she repeated making Nezumi shrink a little and remove the cookie from her mouth.

Nezumi gulped up the piece she had in her mouth and took off running as fast as possible. Soon enough the soul reapers went sight seeing around the town leaving Nezumi to herself which she really needed. She preoccupied herself with various cleaning and reading failing to notice the sun was setting. She kept her self entertained for a little while longer until she finally lay down on her bed.

*click* sounded the lock to her door not the sound you would get from a key but the sound of someone trying to brake in. Nezumi wandered down stairs heading for her door when it opened revealing nothing. She walked ahead slowly heading for her door and closed it before turning around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" her voiced echoed through her empty home.

After a while the soul reapers and Ichigo decided to go to Nezumi's house for it was closer to rest up and pry her out of her cave but when they arrived her door was opened and her house was completely trashed.

"Nezumi!" Ichigo ran in to look for her.

He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial her number when he noticed a picture of him and her and that it had a knife sticking out of it on his face. Finally he heard the phone answer.

"Nezu~"

"Put the phone on speaker,"

Ichigo did what he was told and put his phone on speaker so the soul reapers present could hear as well

"You may have beaten my bounts but you still failed to kill me Ichigo Kurosaki now since you killed my friends I will slowly kill her because I know how much she means to you Ichigo, hahahaha hahahahaha,"

*dial tone*

"Kariya!" Ichigo growled out in pure anger.

"Ichigo?" Rukia stepped forward.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo ran towards the door.

"ICHIGO! Stop we have to work together. Nezumi is my friend to,"

"Not the way she is mine. You all go ahead I'm not going to stand around and wait for him to kill her. I won't break my promise to her not now not ever," Ichigo took off.

"Promise?"

"_Thanks for catching me Ichigo. I shouldn't have climbed up the ladder like," Nezumi smiled._

"_Your welcome. Besides I am older than you,"_

"_By a year ichi your only 7,"_

"_Still I'm older,"_

"_Fine whatever. Hey lets make a promise. I'll always have your back and protect you and you always have my back and protect me okay no matter how dangerous or small it is alright," Nezumi smiled._

"_Deal Nezu it's a promise," Ichigo smiled sticking out his pinky._

Ichigo kept on his way in search of Nezumi with their promise in mind. He had a lock on her spiritual pressure and turned down various corners and streets.

**Nezu I'm coming to find you** Ichigo thought to himself.

Finally, her spiritual pressure grew stronger.

"KARIYA!" Ichigo ran in with his sword drawn.

2 hours later:

"Byakuya let me go I have to help him," Nezumi began to smack Byakuya.

"What good would you be in this weak state?"

"Then help me to help him that bastard is killing him and you all are doing nothing to help him,"

"Nezumi you can't do much you are not a soul reaper," yoruichi began to smirk knowing that Nezumi would want to try it.

"… You are a lot like him and I truly believe you would reach benkai a lot faster than he ever did. Throw yourself on my sword so you may obtain soul reaper powers too. Rukia told me she has seen you leave your body once before and acted as a soul reaper despite you not being one," Byakuya told her.

Nezumi's eyes widened at the thought of that and looked at the 1st captain who was standing idly by.

"You almost executed Rukia for doing that," Nezumi scowled.

"I am offering you a way to help Ichigo Nezumi,"

Nezumi turned her head and stared at Uryu who was looking at her wide eyed before nodding a simple yes to her.

She then looked at yoruichi, Soifon, then Hitsugaya and the 1st captain.

"How do I know this would work?"

"Nezumi as you probably already know your mother was a soul reaper a strong one at that," Yoruichi told her.

"Okay," Nezumi stared at Ichigo in slight pain.

*shink*

-Gasp-

It was in fact true her mother was a soul reaper and so was her grandmother it was in Nezumi's blood from the start that was why Uryu when he first saw her on the swing came over to her he knew what she was capable of. She took some of Byakuya's power and broke out of her body holding Byakuya's sword or something like it. She ran ahead and slashed into Kairi's arm taking him off guard and earning a slight gasp from Ichigo. She offered him her hand and pulled him up with a smile

"I'll always have your back and protect you and you always have my back and protect me okay no matter how dangerous or small it is," Nezumi told Ichigo who just grinned at the promise.

"It's a deal," Ichigo stuck out his pinky.

"NOW BOTH OF US TOGETHER," they shouted in unison.

They tightened pinkies before charging at Kairi who had gotten ten times stronger since the last time they faced him both of them held up their weapons and yelled really loudly "KYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Hitting him dead on emanating a bright light. The light dimmed down and Nezumi and Ichigo both dropped to there knees falling asleep.

"Did you see what I did? Uryu? Chad?" Orihime smiled.

"For a brief moment Ichigo and Nezumi turned into little kids they looked about 9 then they looked like they were 12 then turned normal," Orihime stared at them.

"They really have been friends for a long time who knows maybe they are a lot a like," Chad actually spoke.

The a little while later Nezumi and Ichigo woke up lying side by side in Urahara's shop in the under ground part.

"You're a substitute soul reaper now too," Ichigo slowly began to say in a very tired way.

"Yah thanks to Byakuya," she turned and faced him with a smile. Eventually they decided to get up and stretch a bit before Urahara called out to Nezumi and told her she needed to train her new soul reaper powers.

"Good luck with that," Ichigo laughed at her remembering how hard it was for him to achieve his goal.

"What do you mean she asked nervously and began to fidget.

"He is brutal hell it took me about 5 or was it 7 days to master something's,"

"Oh, I'm not training her Yoruichi is," Urahara walked on by smiling.

"Even worse," Nezumi walked down the ladder.

Suddenly disaster struck and her foot slipped and she began to fall backwards.

"Gyah!" Nezumi yelped.

"Not again," Ichigo ran over to see Nezumi on her feet dusting herself off.

After a while Ichigo grew tired of waiting around doing nothing so he went out to find Rukia who was with Renji and Byakuya.

"Hey, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya," Ichigo waved.

"I hope you don't think you can call me that. Call by my first name," Byakuya glared.

"Uh no sir….WAIT A SECOND HOW COME NEZUMI CAN CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST NAME?"

"Simple I respect her you I do not," Byakuya began to walk away.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE EARN HIS REPSECT?" Ichigo bellowed.

"_Hello mister Kuchiki. I thought I would drop by to visit you before we went back to the world of the living," Nezumi walked over to him._

"_I thought you would want to say good bye to Rukia instead," he replied_

"_Well I wanted to stop by and see~ OH HOW COOL!" Nezumi pointed at the brown cookie like thing._

"_It's so neat and cute. Does it have a name!" Nezumi expressed with so much enthusiasm._

"_You think he is cool? He is Wakame ambassador," Byakuya held it up for her to see._

"_Can I hold him it's so cute," Nezumi smiled wider._

"_Yes you may,"_

_After a while she left with a grin._

"_Bye mister Kuchiki," she waved off._

"_Nezumi you may call me Byakuya,"_


End file.
